Secretos
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Un gestante no tiene las cosas faciles... sufre de dolores matutinos, pies hinchados, mareos, si... esos malestares. ¿Y un Gestante Omega?... Sólo se multiplica la adversidad. Un regalo para Kimi
1. Chapter 1

-Señor, hay alguien en recepción que insiste en verle. Asegura que es Damian, señor – Bruce dejo de teclear los valores de su última inversión en las legumbres en china para escuchar lo que su nueva asistente le decía – Y no viene solo, señor.

Bruce corrió por sus pasillos, en los desolados salones de la mansión que no tenía acción desde hacía años, desde que Jason se casara y prácticamente Dick obligara a Conner a hacer uso de su superfuerza para someter a Jason. Años de eso y apenas la semana pasada, Tim había pasado de visita, asegurándose que "el viejo no se suicidara".

Con el corazón en la boca, inseguro porque todo fuera una broma, llego a su destino. Los verdes ojos de Damian le registraron con temor, evaluándolo, ponderando acciones… el pecho le dolió por ello. Jamás dañaría a ninguno de sus hijos, nunca de manera intencional al menos, porque siempre existían todos los demás capítulos que lo dejaban ver como el peor padre.

Damian estaba apenas más grande que la última vez, un omega de diecisiete años con el rostro cansado y ojeroso. Con el negro cabello revuelto y con ropa invernal, muy fuera de tono con el inmenso calor que hacía en primavera.

Damian desapareció a los quince años, luego de ser reclamado por su pareja. Un Alfa imbécil que jamás agrado a ninguno de la familia. Jason apenas le conoció, trato de rebanarle la garganta. El hombre viajaba mucho y tras el reclamo, no quiso dejar a Damian con su familia, alegando el total control que la ley le respaldaba para ejercer. Además, ninguna ley se oponía. El enlace estaba hecho y en una sociedad en donde los omegas seguían siendo la casta baja, nadie se preocupaba por ellos. Las llamadas eran constantes los primeros meses y luego se fueron haciendo esporádicas, hasta que Damian ya no marcaba y su Alfa les mandaba saludos de parte del susodicho. Simplemente luego de eso, no supieron nada de Damian.

Tenerlo enfrente era un sueño.

-Hijo.

-Necesito ayuda – Agacho la cabeza, indeciso entre acercarse o no. Muriendo de ganas por ser puesto a salvo – No puede encontrarme aquí.

-Hablemos abajo.

-Déjame presentarte, padre – Bruce parpadeo. Damian fue hasta el sillón del fondo y saco un moisés, metió sus manos y extrajo un bebé – Es tu nieto. Tiene tus ojos y la nariz. Todo un Alfa. Como ustedes. Todo un orgullo que puedes llamar parte de la familia.

Bruce parpadeo estúpidamente, bateando sus pestañas al punto que parecía estar coqueteando con su hijo, pero lo que Damian decía era doloroso… y le echaba en cara lo imbécil que fue con el pequeño. Lo que Damian menos necesitaba era ser despreciado o sentirse incorrecto o fuera de lugar en su familia por ser un Omega.

Esa cosa de ser Omega siquiera le pegaban a Jason y era él el autoproclamado bicho descarriado y diferente.

Ese pequeño bodoque que heredara su nariz efectivamente era un Alfa. Un bebé Alfa que desprendía un olor perteneciente a Damian. Una mezcla difícil de ignorar.

-Eres bienvenido, hijo. No debes preguntar.

Damian asintió.

Agradecido con su padre.

-Slade Wilson, padre – Dijo Damian – Es un Alfa peligroso. Apenas pude escapar como se debe. Me parece impresionante que no sea un paramilitar.

-Sí, el hombre no lo es – Afirmo.

Bruce cargaba a su nieto. Al principio le trajo recuerdos. Él siempre cargaba hijos ajenos, pequeños bebés que salvaba en sus tiempos de ser Batman. Ahora, que se había retirado del negocio por un acuerdo en las naciones unidas y la Liga, el trabajo le había absorbido.

-Tu cuarto sigue siendo el mismo.

-¿Quisieras cuidarlo? – Pregunto – Quiero tomar un baño. Dormir un poco. La fórmula está en la pañalera – Informo – Por favor, es tu nieto.

-Damian, no voy a hacer nada… voy a cuidarlo, anda. Tú ve a relajarte. Descansa. Lo necesitas.

Bruce no presiono. Lo que fuera que le sucediera a su hijo era lo suficientemente malo como para convencerle de que su hijo peligraba incluso en su casa.

Algunos Alfas no estaban de acuerdo con el producto del celo, y recurrían al asesinato.

Las leyes protegían el derecho del Alfa a mantener una casta limpia y a su semejanza. Si el hijo no tenía esas características, bueno, la ley apoyaba el deshacerse de la criatura.

De seguro Damian estaba escapando por eso.

.

.

.

Damian se quedó en su cuarto. Apenas abrió la puerta, las sombras de la nostalgia le cercenaron pero le sangraron y depuraron, le hicieron sentirse más ligero y cuando se deshizo de la ropa que tuvo que pagarle a un chico que venía pasando por la acera, se quedó en la tina, lavando su quebrada piel.

El clima tropical no era lo suyo.

Tampoco los celos de su Alfa.

Menos las amenazas.

El cuero del castigo o el sabor de la humillación.

-No me encontraras aquí – Juro viendo sus manos, llevándoselas a la cicatriz de la cesárea – No vas a quitármelo. No vas a llevártelo. No vas a ganarme.

Su habitación insonorizada le aseguraba gritar todo lo que quisiera. Era un lujo que su padre les dejo. Comprendía que en una mansión repleta de hombres, el baño era de vez en vez, el único sitio de relajación y liberación.

La caliente agua le quemo las viejas heridas, las costras de sus flancos se desprendían de su carne. En algunos lugares aun sangrante por la última carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar sin ser detectado a la propiedad Wayne.

-Nos encontraras – Repitió acariciando su abultada serpiente, la mejor cicatriz que pudiera tener.

Recordaba cuando le dijeron sobre su embarazo.

Nunca tuvo un solo malestar matutino.

No se lo creyó. ¿Cómo podría él estar embarazado? Él sólo no podía aun, era muy joven, con la tarea de patrullar Gótica junto a su padre y seguir en su misión.

Su plano vientre era eso, fibroso, elástico, marcado y perfecto… plano… algo que iba con su sangre, tenía el cuerpo pulcro cuando le dijeron que su aroma era el de un gestante en su tercera semana.

-No fue una bendición. Esa condena me dejo encadenado a una cama – Se quejó – No fue una bendición.

Damian lo repitió…

Damian se enfureció…

Damian estaba por comenzar la vida que distaba de la de un asesino.

Pero comenzaría con una vida que ni él, Bruce, ni nadie… hubiera imaginado.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Bien, este nuevo proyecto no va a ser muy largo.

Kimi, nena, esto no es lo que esperabas… yo lo sé, pero dale tiempo. La trama apenas se desarrolla y el prólogo apenas es una tinta esparciéndose.

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	2. Mi lugar en el mundo

¡Hola!

Bueno...antes que nada... en amor yaoi hay una chica o chico que me a plagiado... su nombre es FairyNova y ya la he denunciado con la ayuda de otros escritores. Pueden pasarse por su perfil para que vean sus historias, de hecho son mías...No es justo que personas sin escrúpulos se vayan impunes... y todavía tengan comentarios favorecedores sobre su "gran trabajo"...

Así que... Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

CAPITULO 2: Mi lugar en el mundo

-¡Que cosa! - Alago Richard apenas entrara en la mansión. El pequeño Alfa hacia burbujas con su saliva, intentando hacer reír a Bruce. El bebé había conseguido saber que cada vez hacia una burbuja, se ganaba una caricia en el costado de su estómago – Es tan mono. El primer nieto, Pá. Ya estas algo viejo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Dick – El joven Alfa se alzó de hombros y quiso abrazar a su sobrino pero Bruce no le dejaba – Ya sabes que Damian me lo encargo. Está muy cambiado, no sé si le haga gracia olerte en su hijo. Hay que evitar problemas.

-Claro, eso es lo que hacemos – Bruce sintió el rechazo y reproche en la suave voz – Rechazamos los problemas, no buscamos pleito porque simplemente eso no va con nosotros ¿Verdad? La última vez que miré, Bruce, salíamos a patrullar y buscábamos las balas… digo, no sé tú pero hasta ayer, casi consigo que me decapiten por mis ideales. Creo que buscar problemas es lo mejor que hacemos, padre. Así que dame al bodoque con patas, Dami entenderá… ¿Qué tan grave puede ser? Seguro que te imaginaste todo, Bruce. Eres un poco paranoico.

Menos que convencido, Bruce entrego a su nieto a Dick. El cambio de brazos fue tenso para el pequeño Alfa. El bebé estuvo unos minutos completamente quieto, acostumbrándose al aroma que desprendía su nuevo conocido. Después, volvió a ser la misma cosita bonita que salivaba.

-Creo que será bueno buscarle un cuarto.

-Los bebés duermen con su gestante – Aclaro Bruce.

-Dami va a estar cansado – Bruce asintió de nueva cuenta – Te lo dejo, seguro que no le molesta que acondicionemos el cuarto para su hijo.

Bruce había evitado decirle a Dick sobre las intenciones de su hijo. Damian había dicho más con su silencio y omisiones convenientes que con lo dicho.

-Primero quiero hacerle un chequeo médico.

Dick asintió. Ninguno era su médico familiar pero los escáneres en la cueva eran muy útiles. Nada verdaderamente grave escapaba de la revisión. Además, era una solicitud de rutina en la familia. Jason había tenido la suya propia cuando llego con un pedazo de metal encajado en la espalda. O Tim, que pasó por lo mismo en perfectas condiciones.

Dick seguía jugando con el pequeño, impresionándose a cada rato con la similitud que guardaba en carácter con cualquier extraño que no fuera de la familia. El bebé era pura alegría.

-Bruce – Balbuceo Dick – Mira esto – Pidió con la voz estrangulada.

Dick retiro la playerita de la espalda, alzándola lo suficiente para que su padre viera el sello familiar Wayne grabado a fuego en la tierna espalda, justo en el medio de ella. Una marca totalmente reservada a las propiedades, usualmente colocadas en los Omegas pero que tenían sus claras excepciones.

Bruce se contuvo de ir a buscar a Damian. Ya mañana seria otro día.

.

.

.

Damian se despertó tarde. Y para la hora que marcaba el reloj, sabía que sus hermanos estaban reunidos en la sala o en la cocina, a la espera de que bajara y pudiera darles todos los sórdidos detalles. Cosa que no pasaría.

Aun podía mantener un poco del orgullo que tenía cuando vivía en la mansión Wayne.

Se colocó la ropa y peino. Afortunadamente había dejado sus cosas intactas al momento de ser reclamado por Slade. Así que agradeciendo el ritual de no tirar nada que tenían, se permitió inflar el pecho y alma con algo más que sueños rotos, sino con vida, con la oportunidad de que su padre no lo arrojara a la calle con su hijo en brazos.

Sus miedos fueron apaciguados al ver a su padre ensimismado en su pequeño hijo, provocándole cosquillas con uno de sus enormes dedos de Alfa que sólo tocaban con afecto. Damian se permitió relajarse al saberlo. Era la primera vez que su pequeño estaba en manos de un Alfa que no tenía la intención de lastimarlo.

La pequeña naricita olfateo el aire y Damian se tensó, una cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Tim y Conner que estaban viendo en silencio el cuadro que comenzaba a formarse. Damian les hizo una reverencia, un contoneo de cabeza que le inclinaba hasta por completo. Un modo Omega que en la mansión no se usaba. Bruce lo encontraba de mal agrado y fuera de tono, después de todo era una manera de mostrar la sumisión Omega e iba contra todo lo que luchaba y lo que su familia peleaba por abolir.

Damian siguió andando y el bebé dejo de jugar.

Otro paso y de repente el Alfita se retorcía en los brazos de Bruce, intentando escapar o refugiarse, intentando hacer algo que lo alejara de Damian que seguía avanzando.

-Hasta allí, Damian – Ordeno Bruce. Damian asintió.

Jason aun no decía nada. Algo extraño en él. Damian esperaba que el zombi se quejara hasta por los codos, incluso que le pegara una paliza por atreverse a entrar a casa con un hijo sin la buena venia de su padre.

O el silencio de Dick, que no le había recibido con un abrazo como muchas veces imagino que sucedería de volverse a ver.

Las cosas no parecían a su favor pero al menos si para su hijo.

Cuando se ganaba el favor de Batman, ni el infierno o Darkside podían intervenir.

-Lo sé – Dijo mostrándole las palmas de las manos, en signo de desarme para que le dejara seguir hasta frente suyo. Quería darle una oportunidad a su hijo… hacer que su padre no tuviera forma de negarse… asegurar su apoyo – Me teme. Lo sé. Te dije que era listo, que era un Alfa Wayne.

Siguió y los llantos de su pequeño no le hicieron menguar.

-No me quedaré, no si no quieres – Bruce no entendía a donde iba su pequeño hijo. Después de tanto tiempo, deseaba tener a Damian pero no en secretos. No como regresaba. – Pero sabes que un Omega marcado y sin Alfa no tiene trabajo, no tiene forma de mantener por sí mismo un hijo. Sin su permiso estoy abandonado. No me preocupa eso… puedo arreglármelas pero él es un Alfa y se merece algo bueno. No quiero arrastrarlo por el mundo, no a las sombras de dónde vengo y a donde voy.

-Hijo, no tienes que ir a ninguna parte.

-Enano – Llamo Dick – Sólo dinos que sucedió… ¿Cómo es que … tiene?

Damian sabia como debía de terminar la cuestión, lo leía en la cara de dolor de su hermano mayor. Siempre tan blandengue. Una lástima que aún no encontrara a un buen Omega que se derritiera en sus celos por su expresivo rostro y modales.

-Padre mi hijo no tiene nombre – Conner jadeo. No nombrar a un bebé significaba que el Alfa no aceptaba al cachorro y por consiguiente, o lo asesinaba o por un gesto de piedad, le vendía o se lo quedaba como una propiedad – No había forma de que atravesara el continente sin una marca de propiedad para mi hijo. Si nos atrapaban, al menos me aseguraba de ganarme tiempo. La marca sirve como perfecta excusa.

-¿Tú fuiste capas? – El horror en Bruce hizo que Damian se enorgulleciera de lo que era capaz de llevar a término con tal de lograr salvar una vida.

-Te aprendí bien, Padre – Jason asintió. Tim podía estar juzgando al pequeño Demonio pero él no fue un Omega en condición de calle. Él tenía un apellido y nombre que le respaldaban. Damian y él no pudieron gozar de tal cosa que les ayudara entre los callejones. De seguro que de caer en su fuga, Damian alegaría haber hurtado al hijo de Bruce Wayne y la policía le haría llegar al enano, a su propiedad robada – Mi hijo sabe que soy el dolor y la muerte.

El pequeño volvió a removerse con mayor ahínco, a chillar… Damian tenía toda la razón del mundo y no demostraría el dolor que le daba saberlo. Haber sido débil.

-Yo lo protegí todo lo que pude – Bramo y el sonido atravesó a los presentes – Slade quería ahogarlo, pelee contra él y mi hijo tuvo un golpe que le hizo sangrar. Luego quiso cortarle, llegue a tiempo y ahora tiene una herida en su bracito – Bruce miro por instinto a la suave piel descubierta. Una línea rojiza seguía allí – Aprendió que cuando estoy cerca, sale herido. Aprendió a que yo le doy dolor. No siempre fue mi Alfa el que se encargaba de los intentos de asesinato. SOY YO QUIEN LO DAÑA.

-Dami – Trato de intervenir Dick.

-Nos iban a atrapar llegando al continente… así que lo marqué – Confeso – Use el sello que tenía, el que me dio mi madre antes de expulsarme de la Liga… - El bebé lloro, como recordando el dolor de su tierna carne quemada, chamuscada y el ardor que la sal le provoco, sin mencionar el escozor de la tela húmeda apretando con fuerza… - Hice lo que tenía que hacer – Jason asintió.

Y cuando Damian estaba en frente de su padre, justo a la altura de su pequeño hijo que seguía tratando de huir de su gestor, nadie vio el brillo de la daga que deslizo por su antebrazo y empuño para amputar a su hijo. La sangre broto, Bruce se replegó permitiendo que Tim y Dick sometieran a Damian contra el suelo.

Damian no opuso resistencia, miraba el charquito de sangre en el suelo y como Bruce en su desespero contenía la hemorragia de la herida que bien cuidada fue hecha.

-¡Es tu hijo! ¡Maldición! – Se quejó Tim, presionando de más el hueso de su rodilla contra el fino radial, haciéndolo crujir - ¡Ten corazón!

-Eso hago – Murmuro – Eso hago – E intento volver a convencerse que hacia lo debido, lo mejor para su pequeño. Para el niño que debía de vivir – Así padre podrá reconocerlo como suyo. ¡Márcalo si así quieres! – Le grito a su padre – Contigo estará bien. Aun cuando sea un objeto. Pero es tu nieto… sé que no eres R´as Al Ghul –Lloro – Así que por favor, acepta a este Alfa de un Omega deshonrado y débil, acepta a tu sangre… ¡Puedes hacer conmigo lo que gustes, padre! ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo no permitas que mi hijo tenga la vida que tuve que soportar! ¡No dejes que ande conmigo en la calle, huyendo y robando, como Tood hacía para sobrevivir!

-Hijo…

-Si Slade me encuentra que sea sólo a mí pero no le pondrá la mano encima a mi hijo – Juro – Eso nunca. No lo permitiré, por mi sangre, por mi orgullo de asesino que no lo hará. ¡Témeme! – Le grito a su pequeño Alfa que chillo aún más alto, con sus enormes ojos rebozados en lágrimas y con su rostro congestionado en rojo – ¡Pero vive!

Bruce trago duro… sabiendo lo que debía de hacer.

-No tienes ningún derecho de gritarle a Terrance Tomas Wayne, hijo.

Damian se desplomo, aflojando su peso… obligando a sus hermanos a soltarle.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

He vuelto… con calma porque tengo muchos trabajos en la universidad, y trabajo y ni que decir de la vida personal… que me han estado pasando un montón de cosas.

Bueno… gracias por leer esta loca historia. El capítulo es cortito pero mejor esto que nada… creo yo.

¿Qué hará Damian ahora que ha entregado a su hijo?

Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	3. Los años

Capitulo 3 : Los años

-¡Terry! – Llamo Aqua babe, un Omega atlante, hijo de Arthur. A Terry le gustaba molestarlo por esa apariencia delicada que se cargaba, el chico parecía un tritón fuera del agua antes que un atlante. Hasta escamas había heredado, unas grecas que marcaban sus pómulos y brillaban descaradamente debajo de uno de los ojos. Su amigo era exótico, aun para los Atlantes en tierra que vivían en Gotica por uno de los muchos acuerdos que había entre ambos mundos… y por qué francamente, Arthur no dejaría a Arthur Gaia estar solo en una tierra sin protección – Am, quería ver si deseabas ir al cine a acompañarme. Quiero ver una función pero ya empieza tarde y termina después de la una. Ya sabes lo que opina mi padre de vagar en Gotica a esas horas.

-No tengo ganas – Terry intento resistir esa mirada de molusco a punto de ser sazonado con valentina y limón para ser chupado… y no consiguió mucho. – Bien. Pero quiero ir con mi novia antes. Ayer no la lleve a casa y queríamos ir a bailar. Le diré que la alcanzare después.

-Yo no entiendo porque pierden el tiempo en un apestoso hoyo repleto de gases y olores, lleno de los humores y contaminado con tanta toxina mientras intentan aparearse – Terry ruborizo. Aun no le quitaba esa manera directa y de poco sentido común a su amigo. Era un milagro que los gotamitas lo encontraran adorable y hasta algo a respetar y tratar de no corromper. A lo mejor mucho tuviera que ver que no era un secreto de quien era hijo y bajo qué protección se encontraba. Y todos sabían que Bruce Wayne era amable y benevolente pero que su contraparte era un verdadero hijo de puta – Si quieres impregnarla para que tenga a tus cachorros, deberías de esperar a su celo, claro, hablarlo antes y asegurar una dote.

-Aquababy – Le detuvo – Yo la quiero pero no pienso en cachorros, aun soy muy joven.

El pequeño rubio no siguió atosigándolo, comprendía hasta donde podía forzar una conversación. Cuando él llego a la tierra, le sorprendió la manera en la que las castas se regían pero había un lema "A donde fueres, haz lo que vieres" y su padre había sido muy explícito en la forma de vida terráquea como para que se espantara. Su padre le había hablado de castas, de clanes, de reglas sociales, de lo bien visto y de lo que estaba mal, del crimen y de los locos homicidas a los que combatía por ser parte de la Liga de la Justicia.

Así que cuando piso la playa con el equipaje en manos de su Tío Orn que le escoltaba a la mansión Wayne para su primera estancia larga, no le dio importancia a los enamorados que se bajaban el cielo y las estrellas entre las rocas con el mar acariciándolos. Tampoco se fijó en los ladrones o abusadores que se ocultaban en los carros y se dedicaban a hacer llorar a un desafortunado. Tenía comprendido que eso era lo normal en Gotica y por eso Batman había dejado por la paz su lucha contra el crimen en su amada ciudad.

Poco se veían ahora a los justicieros a no ser que se tratara de algo muy grande como invasiones intergalácticas o guerras nucleares armadas por súper villanos.

Su tío le señalo el camino a seguir y respiro la contaminada ciudad, y dejo que un poco de su oscuridad entrara en él.

-Gaia – Atrajo Terry a su amigo para evitar que el equipo de soccer los arroyara en su recorrido pero con tan mal equilibrio que terminaron en la piscina.

La cristalina risa de Gaia hizo bailar a Terry. No era extraño verle feliz pero nunca era suficiente. Gaia era una alegría constante en la mansión. En donde por alguna razón todos eran caras largas y seriedad. Lo más irreverente era Tío Jason que llegaba embutido en su casaca café y capucha roja para limpiar sus armas en el comedor a la hora de la cena antes de salir a patrullar sus territorios que no abandonaba.

-Si tu padre te viera – Se burló – El fabuloso Terry Tomas con el equilibrio de un chihuahua bebé. ¿Seguro que puedes columpiarte en la barra de gimnasia? Yo no lo creo. Más bien me engañaste.

-Salgamos, Gaia, yo no soy un pez.

Terry se sacudió el cabello. Escurría por todas partes y sus zapatos hacían un "blash" a cada paso. Se quitó la camisa y la exprimió. No quería mojar los asientos de su auto. Debajo del agua, Gaia veía esa perfecta cicatriz circular que sobresalía en rosa en la blanca piel. Las estrías en medio de la cicatriz le doblaron los hombros y dejo escapar un gritillo opacado por la densidad acuática.

Con el impulso de su raza, salió de un brinco de la piscina. Una cosa que el resto de los alumnos envidiaron.

Terry fingió no erizarse cuando esos finos dedos acariciaron su marca. Un silencio que le preguntaba por una etapa que desconocía del todo.

Gaia lo cubría para que ningún indiscreto pudiera verlo. Los rumores corrían pronto y Terry tenía una reputación que proteger, según Artur. Le abrazo por detrás, de hecho, se subió en su espalda y enredo sus piernas en la fuerte cintura. Gaia tenía poco sentido común, eso no era un secreto pero no evito que la novia de Terry se enojara y se fuera emberrinchada sin decir algo. Su amistosa naturaleza no dejo que Terry se incomodara por la cercanía Omega.

-¿Y si me llevas de compras, Terry? – Pidió – No podemos entrar al cine así. Seguro que no nos dejan meter.

-Tú sólo quieres una excusa para ser mimado.

La sonrisa de Gaia.

Su personalidad.

Su increíble habilidad de crear hielo y manipular el agua.

Ni hablar de su habilidad para hablar con las bestias del mar.

Ni que decir de ser hijo de Aquaman… Terry sabía que por esas y muchas razones más Gaia era peligroso.

Pero lo que hacía más peligroso a Gaia era su naturaleza Omega.

.

.

.

-Por centésima vez, Slade – Explico Bruce en suma irritado por tener que aguantar al Alfa en su oficina – No sé en dónde está mi hijo. Damian no nos lo dice. Supongo que tiene que seguir en la tierra pero con los eventos recientes, quien sabe si sigue vivo.

-El lazo del Destino lo siente vivo, Wayne – Bruce gruño y Salde disfruto de esa manera de ser del otro Alfa – Damian está en alguna parte. Pero no me creo eso de que no se haya comunicado con ustedes. Cuando vivía conmigo no hablaba de otra cosa que de volverlos a ver. Lo primero que quiere un Omega es poner a salvo a su bastardo.

Cierto, Damian hizo lo posible e imposible para poder entregarle a Terry. Hizo que su hijo pasara a ser un objeto a un ser humano al que podía reclamar, al cortarle el pedazo de carne marcado con su sello familiar.

Aun no superaba el haberle visto como un monstruo cuando su hijo hizo lo que se debía de hacer. Damian había tenido el coraje que ninguno de ellos pudiera efectuar.

-¿Y ahora simplemente me dices que no sabes en dónde está? – Le dio un sorbo a su wiski - ¿Cuándo tienes a mi hijo haciéndose pasar por tuyo?

Bruce no dejo ver su pose tensa pero comenzó a desprender el aroma que le advertía al otro dejar de hacer el idiota.

-No soy tonto, Bruce – Se rio – Terry Wayne es mi hijo.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – Ordeno y Slade se levantó con gracia. Desplegando su presencia dominante. Un duelo de entidades entre ambos alfas estaba destinado a terminar en el hospital – Mi paquete es mío. Y no tienes derecho a dudar sobre mi nombre.

Slade asintió. Compadeciendo a su igual. Bruce Wayne estaba condenado a seguir viéndolo. Ya que los negocios que tenían juntos eran eso, negocios que no podían ser pospuestos o disueltos por sus implicaciones. Una incomodidad menor a causa de un bien mayor, así actuaba Bruce Wayne, el Alfa alcahuete que se llevó a su consorte e hizo pasar a su hijo por hijo propio… en fin, si seguía frecuentando al hombre, seguro que daría con Damian.

Y Damian lamentaría el escaparse.

-¡Maldito! – Grito Bruce, arrojando el pisapapeles de su escritorio a la puerta, la que se magullo un poco. Su secretaria salto desde el otro lado y supo que era mejor no pasarle ninguna llamada por las siguientes tres horas.

Los años no habían trascurrido en balde… las cosas distaban de ser la Gotica que Damian conoció. Incluso su familia.

-Terry – Susurro Tim colándose en la habitación de su hermano menor - ¡Oh! Lo siento… no creí que estuvieras…

Terry se colocó la bata encima, dejando de ver la marca en su carne. Odiaba que se pusieran tan tensos por ella.

-La cena está servida, Terry.

Tim aun sentía el calor de Damian bajo su cuerpo, cuando lo inmovilizo después de liberar a su hijo de su lazo. Se sentía mal ver a su sobrino y no poder contarle nada. Terry había demostrado ser digno hijo del pequeño Demonio. Un Alfa con buen carácter, templado y dispuesto a cuidar de Bruce pero sirviendo a Jason en sus necesidades de vigilante.

Terry no enloquecía por ver un poco de sangre. Ni tampoco perdía la cara Wayne cuando le asaltaban en las entrevistas con malas preguntas. Terry no hacía interrogaciones de la única fotografía en la que Damian se lucia en medio del recibidor.

Damian era un tema oculto para Terry y nadie le explicó como fue que el Robin de Grayson dejo de serlo. Tim apostaba a todo menos a lo real.

-Remplazo – Soltó Jason saludando a Tim.

Jason como le único Omega en la familia tenía el privilegio de ser tratado por los externos como algo delicado, aun cuando, de lejos se notaba podía meterle un buen golpe a cualquiera. Jason había sido uno de los más difíciles ejemplares para los Alfas de gran cuna que deseaban emparejar. Al inicio sólo era Jason el que les ponía el freno, después, luego del enlace de Damian Wayne, Dick y Tim frenaban a todos los interesados y cuando Terry comenzó a crecer, era el que abiertamente encajaba los colmillos en los indeseables Alfas que se atrevían a tocar a Jason.

Terry tenía cierta debilidad por su hermano mayor.

Y lo negaba bajo tortura.

-Quiero conocer a mi madre – Soltó en medio de la cena. Justo cuando cortaba su trozo de carne de ternera en salsa dulce de frutos rojos.

Nadie sabía cómo decirle a Terry que su madre no era un recuerdo, sino que, estaba vivo… siendo La cabeza del Demonio.

Y que se negaba a verlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Bueno… aquí con una nueva actualización, cortita… pero que planea mantener así para poder ver si puedo conseguir un mejor ritmo. De cualquier forma ha sido hecha con amor.


End file.
